Wind turbines, sometimes called windmills, of various types and constructions have been known and used heretofore. Thus, the prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,408,905 granted Mar. 7, 1922 to Lorain A. Pearson on a Windmills; 2,360,791 granted Oct. 17, 1944 to Palmer Cosslett Putnam on a Wind Turbine; 2,363,827 granted Nov. 28, 1944 to John R. Albers on a Dually Pivoted Wind Driven Power Plant; 3,271,005 granted Sept. 6, 1966 to George R. Jones on a Mechanical Overspeed Prevention Device; 3,667,861 granted June 6, 1972 to Albert A. Parish on a Wind Vane Controlling Direction and Brake Means; and 3,891,347 granted June 24, 1975 to Marcellus L. Jacobs and Paul R. Jacobs on a Clutch Controlled, Wind Operated, Power Producing Propeller.